1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a map display method, a map display device and a map display system and, specifically, to a map display method, a map display device and a map display system all of which improve the visibility of a route on a map displayed on a screen.
2. Description of Related Art
As means of displaying map information in the prior art, in general, desired map information is displayed on a predetermined display device and enlarged or reduced, or the destination on the displayed map is enclosed with a square or specified by a pointer so that a user can easily recognize it.
A technique of displaying a route on a map by inputting the address of a destination or the name of a place is widely and generally employed in car navigation systems making use of GPS (Global Positioning System).
Although the route is shown on the map displayed on the screen in most cases as described in the prior art, there is a problem that when a lot of information such as the names of places and the names of buildings are shown on the map, it is difficult to recognize the route.